


Art for Tie Your Heart to Mine

by KakushiMiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Art Inspired by Tie Your Heart to Mine by alexcat"Tony wants Steve Rogers and sets out to get him. The relationship they begin is more than either is ready for as the events play out from the aftermath of the attack on New York to the attack by Thanos and its fallout. Can their love survive? Can they survive?"





	Art for Tie Your Heart to Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tie Your Heart to Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612046) by [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat). 



> And here is my contribution to the Captain America/Iron Man BIGBANG 2018. It was a blast, thank you so much Alexcat for making such an awesome story and being so patiente with me, I hope my drawings make justice to your story :)


End file.
